


Day Seven

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Children of Earth Fix-It, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys discovers something while watching the early morning news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seven

 

 

**Title:**  Day Seven  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/rHYS  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Rhys discovers something while watching the early morning news  
 **Warnings:** COE Spolier  
 **Rating: G** **  
**

“Reports are coming in from unconfirmed sources that the people who died in the Thames House tragedy seem to be reviving.” The newscaster reported. “According to the rumours the soldiers still in residence in the building were startled this morning when it appeared the 'bodies' were breathing again beneath their shrouds.”

Rhys sat further forward on the sofa as he continued to listen to the woman.

“So far no one official has confirmed or denied this turn of events.” She added. “But if it is the case then it seems like the 456 used a substance that only made them appear to be dead to get what they wanted. The  ...

Rhys didn't wait to hear anymore, moving quickly he ran into the bedroom and shook Gwen hard to wake her her.

“Gwen, Gwen, wake up.” Rhys told her, still shaking her. “Do you know where Jack is, Gwen?”

Gwen rolled onto her back and opened her eyes looking both sleepy and confused as she looked up at her husband.

“What?” She asked.

“Do you know where Jack is?” Rhys persisted.

“No, you know I haven't heard from him since ... his mobile is off, I've tried to call him, I have no idea where he is.” Gwen replied, pulling herself into a sitting position on the bed. “Why?”

“The news, they just said the bodies seem to be coming back to life.” Rhys told her excitedly. “That means Ianto isn't dead, what if Jack has no idea, we have to find him.”

“What exactly did they say, on the news?” Gwen asked as he got out of bed and began to pull on her clothes.

Rhys relaid what the newswoman had reported as they both dressed. “So you see, if they are reviving then Ianto will be too.”

“Maybe we should get to Thames house first and find Ianto, bring him back here.” Gwen replied. “Make sure he's safe before we look for Jack?”

“Shouldn't we wait for the reports to be confirmed first?” Rhys asked. “What if it's just a ...”

“No, we're going!” Gwen stated. “You make some coffee while I try and see if I can find out anything more.”

Rhys headed into the kitchen as Gwen logged onto their computer, using it to hack into the governments systems just like Tosh had shown her a long time ago.

*

None of the soldiers stopped Jack as he strode straight into Thames House, after what had happened they all knew who he was by sight and exactly why he was there.

All around him he could see people wrapped in blankets, some were huddled on the on the floor obviously disorientated and stressed but others were sat on the seats that he and Gwen had used after ... he put the thought out of his mind and headed for the first person who looked like he was in charge.

“Ianto Jones, where is he?” Jack demanded.

“Captain Harkness, you can't just ...” The soldier began.

“I can and I will, now just tell me where I can find Ianto Jones and we'll be out of here before you know it.” Jack cut him off.

“Now that's were the problem lies.” The soldiers paused. “He's not here.”

“What do you mean he's not here?” Jack shouted. “What have you done with him?”

“Nothing Sir, he was one of the first to ... revive ... we tried to stop him Sir, but he just ran.” The soldier told him.

“Ran? Ran where?” Jack was getting more agitated by each passing moment.

“I don't know Sir, I'm sorry.”

“Shit!” Jack exclaimed loudly before turning on his heel and running from the building out into the street, not stopping until he reached the river.

*

Ianto Jones sat under the tree on the dew damp grass huddled in the blanket that was still around his shoulders when he ran, where the spurt of energy had come from he didn't know but his brain was just telling him he had to get out of that place.

Now he felt like he had run a marathon, his whole body ached and his breathing laboured as he tried to catch his breath and not think about the darkness that he had been pulled back from.

“Are you okay mate?” A jogger asked, coming to a halt when she realised the man under the tree wasn't wearing the normal attire of a tramp.

Ianto nodded. “Fine.”

“If you're sure?” The jogger asked. “You don't look fine.”

“Yes, thank you.” Ianto replied politely. “I'm fine.”

“Okay.” The jogger frowned and started to jog away again, knowing she would pass the same way at the end of her morning exercise to check again on the young man, there seemed to be something vaguely familiar about him.

*

“It's true!” Gwen told Rhys as he reappeared, a coffee mug in each hand. “All the victims have revived, some faster than others but it doesn't give any other information than that yet.”

“So, we're off to London then?” Rhys asked, handing Gwen her coffee and sipping at his own.

“Yes, as soon as we've drunk this.” Gwen replied. “We have to make sure Ianto gets home to Cardiff if nothing else.”

“Have you called Rhiannon? It's still early.” Rhys said, glancing at the clock that told them it wasn't even 7am yet. “She might not know that her brother is okay.”

“She has my number, let her sleep.” Gwen replied. “If, when she calls I can tell her we're off to get him.”

“Fair enough.” Rhys replied, downing the last of his coffee and looking for the car keys, even more relieved they had found it exactly where they had left it and that it was completely undamaged.

“You drive.” Gwen told Rhys as they got into the car. “I'm going to try calling Jack again.”

*

Jack stood on the embankment, fighting back his emotions as he tried to think what to do next. London was a big city and Ianto could be anywhere, he had no idea where to start looking.

As his phone vibrated in his pocket he was tempted to just let it ring again until it went to answer phone but he pulled it out and looked at the display, seeing Gwen's name on the screen caused him to hesitate for a moment.

He still felt like he had two days earlier, like he never wanted to see her again. Just seeing her reminded him of what he had lost, but now it looked like he was going to have his lover back and maybe, just maybe she could help.

Jack flipped the phone open and waited for her to speak.

“Jack, Jack, are you there?” Gwen asked.

Jack closed his eyes as he replied, remembering the last time he'd seen her, as she had left in the helicopter, pregnant and with her husband.

“I'm here.” Jack replied simply.

“Have you seen the news?” Gwen asked. “We're heading to Thames House.”

“No point.” Jack replied. “Ianto's not there, he ran and I have no idea where to start looking.”

“Jack, I'm sorry ... we're on our way now, we can help.” Gwen replied.

“Gwen I ...” Jack began but finished with a sob as his emotions finally got the better of him.

“We'll call you when we get to London Jack, we will find him.” Gwen told him resolutely.

“Yeah.” Jack told her, sounding a little more confidant that he felt as he cut the call and stared down into the river.

*

“Hey.”

Ianto looked up and saw the same jogger from earlier stood before him again.

“I'm not taking no for an answer.” She told him, holding out the takeaway cup of coffee in her hand to him. “You look like you need this.”

Ianto took the offered cup with a whispered thanks and sipped it tentatively.

“Not bad, thanks.” He told her as she sat down on the grass beside him with her own drink. “Why? Why are you trying to help me?”

“Well, you look lost and not the normal standard of tramp we get around here.” She replied, indicating his smart attire.

“Not lost exactly, sort of.” Ianto murmured, not wanting to talk about it.

“Can I call someone for you?” She asked.

“No, not yet, I need to collect my thoughts first.” Ianto told her. “I have to ask you something that might seem a little strange ...”

“Go for it.” She smiled.

“First, am I alive?” Ianto asked.

She nodded.

“Did they take them, the 456, did they get the children?” Ianto whispered.

“No.” She beamed. “It seems a man worked out how to stop them, but no one knows where he is now, he vanished almost as soon as he saved them.”

“Do you know his name?” Ianto asked, holding his breath as he waited for her reply.

“Everyone knows his name, he's a hero.” She beamed. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

“He did it, I knew he would.” Ianto replied, letting out a sob.

“You know him?” She asked.

“He's ... he was ... he is ... my partner.” Ianto stuttered. “He thinks I'm dead, oh shit, I have to find him.”

“Oh my god, you're the man who died in his arms!” She exclaimed.

“How ...”

“It's been all over the TV the last two days.” She replied. “We'll find him.”

“You don't have to help, you don't even know me.” Ianto replied.

“Yes I do, you're Ianto Jones.” She grinned, taking his hand and shaking it. “Sarah King, now do you have a number?”

“Number?” Ianto asked.

“Phone number silly, to contact him?”

“Yep.” Ianto smiled and reeled it off the top of his head to her as she dialled it using her own phone.

*

Jack looked at the display of his phone as it rang for the second time, giving a number and telling him the caller was unknown.

He pressed the key to reject the call and slid the phone back in his pocket, but it was ringing again before he even let it drop from his hand, the same information displayed on it when he checked the display.

Four more times he rejected the call before he decided to answer it and tell whoever it was they had the wrong number, flipping it open he spoke, his tone conveying his irritation.

“Look, whoever you are you have the wrong number, please ...”

“Captain Harkness?” The female voice at the other end interrupted him.

“How did you get this answer?” Jack demanded.

“Ianto Jones gave it to me.” She replied, not getting any further with her explanation before Jack butted in.

“You know where he is?” Jack asked.

“He's here, with me.” She replied.

“And where's that?” Jack asked impatiently.

“Hyde Park, huddled under a tree.” She replied.

“Can I speak to him?” Jack asked as he began walking towards the road, looking out for a taxi.

“Sure.” She replied. “Hang on a sec.”

The line went quiet for a few moments but then his ear was filled with the sound of Ianto's voice.

“Jack?” Ianto asked softly.

“Ianto? Oh my god Ianto.” Jack exclaimed, tears of happiness streaming down his face as he caught the attention of an empty taxi. “I'm coming to get you.”

“Where you going mate?” The taxi driver asked Jack.

“Hyde park, main entrance.” Jack replied, getting into the car.

“Jack.” Ianto said simply before bursting into loud sobs.

“Captain Harkness?” The female voice asked. “My name is Sarah, I'll meet you at the main entrance.”

“Will Ianto be with you?” Jack asked.

“He need to stay where he is for a while I think, he seems weak.” She explained to him.

“Okay, thank you Sarah.” Jack replied. “How will I know you?”

“Don't worry, I'll know you.” Sarah told him.

“Thank you.” Jack told her again, cutting the call and wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve as the taxi made it's way through the streets of London towards the park.

*

Jack got out the taxi and handed the man his fare plus a hefty tip and turned to look at the park, he'd barely taken a step when a young brunette in navy blue jogging attire ran up to him excitedly.

“Captain Harkness?” She asked.

“You must be Sarah.” Jack replied. “And it's Jack, where is he?”

“Jack.” She smiled as they walked into the park. “Not far, he managed to walk a little way, he's sitting on a bench now at least.”

“Is he okay?” Jack asked.

“Tired, weak, emotional ...” She replied. “But yeah, I'd say for a man who was thought to be dead he's doing okay.”

“How did you find him?” Jack asked.

“He was huddled in a blanket under a tree, his clothing told me he wasn't a tramp and he didn't look like he was recovering from a night on the town either.” Sarah replied.

“How much farther?” Jack asked.

“Just up there.” She replied, pointing to a bench with a figure on it on the distance.

“Thank you.” Jack shouted to her as he broke into a run, leaving her behind.

*

Looking up Ianto could see someone running towards him, as they got closer he knew without a doubt it was Jack, then he could hear him yelling out his name.

Jack stopped in front of him, looking at his lover as if he thought he was seeing things, stunned at the sight of seeing him alive.

“Jack.” Ianto whispered.

Jack reached down and pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly as he kissed his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks and finally his lips softly as tears streamed down their faces.

“I thought I'd lost you forever.” Jack told him.

“I was so scared, I thought I was trapped in the darkness forever.” Ianto replied. “There was nothing, no one else, no sounds, just darkness.”

“But you came back.” Jack replied. “Why did you run?”

“I had to get out of there, the place smelt like death and I was scared it wasn't real, that it was just my mind playing tricks on me.” Ianto told him. “I needed fresh air.”

Jack's phone chose that moment to ring again, interrupting them. Pulling it from his pocket he glanced at the display and slid it open.

“I've found him Gwen, I've found him” Jack said.

“We're nearly there, we'll come and get you both.” Gwen replied.

“Not yet, find somewhere to stay maybe, we need some time before we head ... wherever we head.” Jack replied, cutting the call as he turned his attention back to Ianto.

“Sarah, she said you saved the children.” Ianto said.

Jack nodded. “At a price.” He told him sadly.

“Jack?”

“Not now, there's time enough for that later.” Jack replied. “We need to get you somewhere you can rest properly and there's something more important I have to tell you before anything else.”

“What?” Ianto frowned as he looked into Jack's eyes seeing something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

“I love you.” Jack whispered, kissing him tenderly.

The End.


End file.
